Chapter 19
"No Time for This" (それどころじゃない, Sore Dokoro Janai, Tonari: 20) is the 19th chapter of the One-Punch Man manga series. Summary Speed-o'-Sound Sonic tells Saitama that this time, he shall finally kill him, but before he is able to finish his sentence, Saitama tells him he is busy and cannot fight him at the time. Leaving Saitama irritates Sonic and thus even promotes him to attack Saitama with his sword, which the latter then shatters with his mouth, much to Sonic's surprise. Saitama who was already kind of annoyed by his unsuccessful search for heroic deeds to do, tells Sonic to back off or else he'll punch him. The two are then spotted by a girl who tells someone that one of them is a "suspicious person", that person then reveals himself to be the (C-Class Rank 6) hero Tanktop Tiger. Hearing that he is a hero, Saitama is convinced to he came to stop Sonic, for attacking him out of nowhere. However, Tanktop Tiger reveals his target was Saitama, who was walking around town with a "suspicious" look on his face since the day before. Hearing that he is the one they were talking about, Saitama tells Tanktop Tiger he is a pro-hero like him, Tanktop Tiger then tells him he has never heard of a hero that looks like him, to which Saitama answers that he is a newcomer. Tanktop Tiger does not care and tells him to go back where he came from, for he is bothering people, which is bad for the heroes reputation. Tanktop Tiger then prompts Saitama to fight him if he does not leave, Tanktop Tiger is then being recognized for being in the top 10 of even C-Class. Tanktop tiger is then hit with Sonic's Exploding Shuriken, and is knocked out, which terrifies the people around, causing them all to run. Saitama worried for the fallen hero, talks to Sonic about his attack, to which he replies that he only put Tanktop Tiger to "sleep" for he got in their way. The civilians terrified of Sonic, are running around and calling for heroes to help them, which causes Sonic to tell Saitama that since he is also a "hero," that he shall create a situation for the latter to fight him. Sonic then goes behind Saitama and in the air, throwing more exploding shurikens, to which the hero prepares but is shocked to learn they were not aimed at him, Sonic was actually using his - Slaughtering Mayhem Formation at the area around, causing havoc. A lot of damage is done, and people seem terrified, Saitama tells Sonic to stop but he does not listen, telling Saitama that if he won't fight him, then he shall continue with his destructive way. Saitama then saves a child from a falling car, by bending a tree over him, annoyed that everyone seems to get in his way, which he as no time for because he needs to find a bad guy to beat down. Saitama then notices Sonic and the havoc he had caused, and hits the latter to the ground, saying that he hopes said act takes care of his weekly quota. Bonus Page *Aftermath, an ambulance seems to have taken Sonic while his face left a mark in the ground. Characters in Order of Appearance #Speed-o'-Sound Sonic #Saitama #Tanktop Tiger (Debut) Chapter notes *This chapter is the conclusion of the National Superhero Registry Arc. Navigation fr:Chapitre 19 Category:Chapters Category:Volume 3 Chapters Category:National Superhero Registry Arc Chapters